Characters
'' '' Maxy Monkey Maxy Monkey is the main character of The Monkey Family.He is a fifteen years old, orange male monkey that goes to Jungle High, with his fifteen years old best friend Carloshttp://themaxymonkey.weebly.com/carlos.html. Maxy is in Mr.Heavy's class.He's friendly, troublemaker, and energetic.Orginally, Maxy was to be a dog or a professor human. Not much thought was put into this choice - as it was more of a placeholder than a final design. The creator loves monkeys. So why not a monkey character.The best and main character should have been unlike other apes and primates.Well Maxy was created as orange monkey.First ,Maxy didn't have any clothes.( more like real monkeys ).Maxy's last version was created in 2013.In the actual show, Maxy is a bright orange monkey. On his head, he has three strand hanks, but only five are visible most of the time, because his head is mostly shown at an angle. He usually wears blue shorts, red t-shirt and black sneakers. In Season 2, Added more long arms and short legs and more long tail like the real monkeys. In Season 3, his design changes slightly. His hands and his feet are bigger, added more details on his eyes and more bright colors on his design. Maxy is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous monkey. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Maxy's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Carlos. Maxy is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times, he acts really stupid, and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances.' ''' ' '﻿Carlos Well' 'Carlos is deuteragonist in the Monkey Family.He's Maxy's best friend and they almost never leaves. Carlos loves Rio. Carlos is a Leaf Monkey from Kenya. He has a red adverse hat and he have no outfits without this hat and he has brown eyes in Season 1. The creators didn't have an idea for Carlos's outfit after designing outfits for almost all characters. In Season 2 Carlos has a green safari outfits and he has blue eyes. He is really dashing, friendly, he often makes blunders with Maxy.And no experience does not give them a lesson they live.They often behaves in foolish, They're smart and Carlos loves though philosophy. Carlos and Maxy're best buddies since they were born. Carlos is an unsusceptible boy and his head can get into trouble because of this feature. He is quite self- confidence and good looks. The number of people like him because of his selfish person is more than the number of those who liked him a great deal .' '﻿''' Willy İntelligent ﻿ William İntelligent is one of main characters in Monkey Family. He is a superbrain kid and probably Willy is most intelligent student in the Jungle High. Willy has a eyeglasses. He usually wears brownish-yellow turtleneck, a brown belt, dark brownish-yellow capri pants and brown shoes. He usually uses a brown bag. He can find everything in his bag. In Season 1, Willy not wearing anything without his eyeglasses. In Season 2 Willy's apperance is slightly changed. Willy has a pale blue t-shirt (not like a superbrain kid) In Final design Willy has his last wiev. Willy is a superbrain kid. He loves science, math, school and reading but Willy sometimes acts really foolish and he joins fun of Maxy n Carlos. But this foolish form doesn't change Willy's A+ notes. ''' ﻿' '﻿''' Victor Chimp Victor Chimp is a supporting character in Monkey Family. Victor is in Mr.Heavy's class and he is reckless. Victor has black greasy hairs, pale yellow skin and slight curve head form. He is short than other monkeys but he is longer than Billy. He usually wears brownish green T-Shirt underneath his bright orange waistcoat, greyish-brown pants and dark greyish-brown shoes. His arm'se long unlike his short slim legs. His countenance is usually like sad and boring. Victor is reckless. He don't care about anything and he don't have a best friend. He has no sense of humor and he don't laugh to any humor and he is so boring personality. ''' Bob West Bob West is a supporting character of The Monkey Family.He is the fearsome bully of the Jungle High. Bob is the resident bully of Jungle High.He had more thin eyebrows, more long legs and his skin was a different shade of the purple in Seoson 1. In Season 2, Bob gets a redesign - He has a more thick eyebrows, he has a more purplish color, his boots starts after his hip, he gets a receding appearance and he went into it to get rid of the square lines with rounded forms. Bob is the resident bully of the Jungle High. David is her best friend, and partner in crime. He's the boss of the bully team. He can be friendly, tactful and smart or he can be a bit nerd one from time to time . He live in his mother in a old house. His father is often not at home. Mr.West is working as a truck driver on the Monument Walley. ''' David Wild David Wild is a supporting character of The Monkey Family.He is Bob's sidekick, and possibly his only real friend. David has bright orange hair. His hair fully covers his eyes. David has bad smells on his everywhere. His neck is not visible. It lost between the body and head of his neck. David's big yellow tooth is evident outside the mouth. His skin has pale yellow. He has a big belly and his hip combines his belly and leg zone. David's legs is not visible on his stoky feet. He usually stops at oblique way back. David's long and sturdy arms extends from the floor. He is moves slow and his stocky legs restricts his walk. David is one of bullies of Jungle High. He is tough and mean-spirited, loving nothing more than to pick on some of the weaker children with her best friend, Bob. He loves eating everything. David has uncontrolled power but he's not smart enough. Jodi Benson Jodi is a supporting character in Monkey Family. She is a depressed monkey who is in Mr.Heavy's class at Jungle High. She is an Emo Girl and she usually chewing gum. Jodi has dark red hair. Her hair fully covers his one eye and it partially covers his other eye. She have pale yellow skin and rounded face. She uses purple or bluish-grey eyeshadow and black mascara. She only uses make-up for her eyes. Her unkempt hair begins to neck down after. She wears black t-shirt and t-shirt has a skull image just like one of her friends Bob. She wears bracelet with metal spikes. Her t-shirt to not cover her belly. There is no fur in her belly. Jodi uses a big belt for squeeze her brown pants on her belly. She uses baggy pants and she wears big red shoes. She has blue jeans, black snickers and a different hair model In Season 1. In Season 2 Jodi's apperance is slightly changed. Jodi has different hair model, more short emo t-shirt, brown pants and more big red shoes In Season 2. And She the belt starts to use. Jodi is an emo girl. Sullen expression on her unconscious eyes and depressed face. Rock, punk musics reflects that girl. She one of bully team to. She hates Maxy, because Maxy is so happy and Jodi hates happy people. Kate Orange Kate Mia Orange is a supporting character in Monkey Family. She is an amigo girl in Jungle High. She loves Maxy. But Maxy don't like Kate. Kate has bright orange braid hair and she has more pale orange for her fur. She did't use mascara, she had no neck, and shorter more In Season 1. In Season 2 Kate's apperance is slightly changed. She has longest more longer hair, wide smile, the big pupils and added a neck to Kate and almost all of the female characters in Monkey Family. Kate is so happy, celestin, friendly, funny and no one can't trouble Kate without Maxy. Kate is so happy but she can cry almost all of day if she is unhappy. Nobody can't hurt Kate without Maxy. Kate has a great love to Maxy. Billy Albert Billy is a supporting character in Monkey Family. He is far smart and he loves studying, though philosophyand reading big books. Billy has short hair, big eyeglasses, tense facial expression and short stature. His skin is pale yellow. He usually wears pale blue t-shirt, dark blue pants and brown shoes. He uses big eyeglasses. Actually Billy's eyeglasses're normal sizes but his glasses seems big because Billy is really short. Billy is really smart and loves study. He loves to pass the time at the library. He thinking aliens're real and everyone knows everythink wrong.He's purpose is to inform people of the facts and unsolved mysteries of the universe. Mr. Pool Mr.Paul Pool is a supporting character in Monkey Family. He is a GYM Trainer in Jungle High. He usually to pass the time at the gymnasium. Mr. Pool seems strong. He usually uses swimming googles even if he don't swim. Mr. Pool hasn't have a chin, his neck containers his chin zone. He has strong, long and big arms unlike his small and chunky legs. He usually wears a yellow swimming title, a yellow swimming athlete and a red swimming panties. Orginally, Mr. Pool was to be just a swimming trainer but he was a GYM trainer before Season 1. He wasn't changed since Season 1 short of his more professional drawing. Mr. Pool is a bit rough but he loves his almost all of the students but he hates lazy and clumsy students. He loves GYM, swimming and almost all of the sports. He is a great swimming trainer. Jane Monkey Jane Monkey is a supporting character in Monkey Family. She's Maxy's big sister and she hates him. Jane is dearest girl of the family. Jane has bright orange bushy hair, note earrings, and bright pink headphone. She uses dark mascara. She wears fitted jeans onto her black and white T-Shirt, pale pink bermuda shorts and big black sneakers onto her that appear in the bottom of the shoe her pink socks. Jane created in 2015. So Jane created in Season 2. Jane is kind, friendly, funny and so polite, but she acts diametrical these characteristics to Maxy. She loves to peeve Maxy. Jane playing with Maxy and Carlos like her girl friends. Jane is two-faced. She acts like a good girl while her father, mother and other relatives, but she makes bullying to her brother. Jane is stronger than Bob and David.